


Dangerous

by iwtv



Series: Peach Verse [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angst during sex, peach verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Peach verse porn with feelings.





	Dangerous

Their first time again was quiet and hurried. There had been butterflies in his stomach and his heart was racing. They hadn’t looked at each other either; not really. James wasn’t surprised. Ten years. Ten years and still so many things left unsaid between them. So many things that _had_ been spoken as well. And there were the scars of course. The old ones from his navy days Thomas was familiar with but now there were new ones. Thomas had ran his fingers over them gently and James had inhaled too sharply. Thomas had scars as well. That was how James had discovered that a rope, thick enough and with enough pressure, was able to leave a permanent mark around a neck. He’d kissed Thomas’s neck but couldn’t meet his eyes. He felt anger but mostly he felt bitter and sad.

Their first time. He wasn’t surprised.

Their second time was not much different. They went slower and this time he caught Thomas’s smile. But the actual act was the same. They stayed under the sheets and James mounted him again, much as he’d done in London in the early days. He’d pulled out before he came again as well. Thomas hadn’t said anything about it. They might have shared a kiss or two afterward.

The third time James began to want more but was uncertain. He kissed Thomas in other areas; his shoulder, his chest, down to his stomach. He’d taken him inside his mouth and was gifted with a few loud moans at first, but then Thomas fell silent again, save for panting and stifled hums in his throat. James had looked up at him, remembering how Thomas used to watch him intently, his face wrecked by lust, his bottom lip bitten. But Thomas wasn’t even looking at him. His eyes were across the room or closed. He didn’t buck into James. Then he’d tugged on James’s arm, stopping him.

“Inside me,” was all he’d said, kissing him almost politely.

So James had taken him. He made himself look full-on at Thomas’s face but Thomas would not hold his gaze. James was reminded of himself all those years ago, before Thomas had dug deep and had pulled James out of himself. But he couldn’t believe that Thomas had become as shy and timid as he had been. It was something else, beyond the physical scars. He needed to find out what.

The next time they found themselves in the bedroom and quite worked up James told Thomas to lie down on his belly. Thomas did so but with hesitation, propped up on his elbows. James came up behind him and hunkered down, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands and lapping at his cleft. Thomas inhaled sharply, bucking slightly. James pushed him back down and repeated the motion. This time he wiggled his tongue over Thomas’s hole and Thomas let out a moan.

“James. James, stop.”

James lifted up. Thomas was looking at him over his shoulder, eyes hooded.

“What?” James asked, dismayed that despite Thomas’s arousal something still wasn’t right.

“I…” Thomas trailed off, a pained expression flashing over his face. “I’m not sure.”

James climbed over him and kissed him hard. He hated this, whatever This was. Thomas opened his mouth wide, eager for the kiss. James broke away, even more confused.

“Please tell me.”

Thomas closed his eyes and looked away.

“I don’t know.”

It was a lie. Thomas had never been good at lying, but James could not recall a time he’d lied to _him _.__

__He trailed his palm over Thomas’s bare back and up again, kissing him tenderly. Thomas seemed to relax again. Very slowly James moved his hand down to his ass. He slid his middle finger down between. He moaned at the warmth and puckered skin there. Thomas flinched but James kissed him relentlessly, fingering his entrance and teasing at it. Eventually Thomas was panting again and then he bucked his hips into James’s touch. James slickened his fingers with oil with Thomas watching. He still looked terse but he allowed James to play at his cleft again._ _

__James rubbed his finger over and over his hole, just barely pushing in. Then he left his finger over it and Thomas whined. His fingers clenched around James’s arm. James pushed in. He looked at Thomas’s body, writhing for the attention. He wanted Thomas writhing. He wanted him bucking and sweating and completely undone. He wanted Thomas to look him in the eyes again with nothing but love and desire, to bring him fully back to life again._ _

__“Thomas,” he heard himself whisper, voice heavy and thick._ _

__“More,” said Thomas._ _

__James hummed at the request. Thomas shoved his tongue inside his mouth. James pushed his finger in all the way and pulled out. He carefully inserted two fingers and Thomas began moving rhythmically over the bed. He was twisted enough on his side to reach down and take James’s cock in his hand. James sucked in a breath._ _

__Thomas pulled on him slowly at first. It was the first time in ten years. He looked down at what he was doing and James felt delighted. He fucked his finger in and out of Thomas, eliciting an open-mouthed moan this time._ _

__“Yes, I want to hear you,” he whispered._ _

__Thomas pulled over his shaft, rolling a thumb over his head. James grew even harder. He pressed his fingers as far as they would go and hooked them._ _

__“Ohhh, oh fuck,” Thomas hissed, eyes screwed shut._ _

__“Yes, just like that,” said James. He withdrew his fingers and rose, shuffling down and sticking his head between Thomas’s legs before Thomas knew what he was doing. He plunged his tongue inside._ _

__“Ohhh fuck James,” came the moan. James spread his hole and wiggled the tip of his tongue over it, then lapped at it. Thomas’s muscles contracted practically everywhere, his hole fluttering hotly against James’s tongue. He kissed over it, sliding a finger and his tongue in. Thomas made all manner of noises, but he was again trying not to cry out._ _

__James held open his hole and drove his tongue in deep. He wanted to know nothing but Thomas; to bury himself within him in every way possible—and he was tired of waiting._ _

__When he lifted his head Thomas looked over his shoulder at him, face shiny and wonderfully flushed, pink lips dark and swollen._ _

__“You are still so beautiful I can scarcely stand it,” said James._ _

__“Oh James,” Thomas moaned. The words were tinged with something melancholy._ _

__“Turn over,” said James._ _

__Thomas complied, automatically spreading his legs. But James wasn’t ready to take him yet, though his cock was aching for it. Instead he moved his head between his legs and took Thomas’s cock down almost to the hilt the first go. His fingers found Thomas’s hole again. Thomas moaned and cursed out loud. James very slowly pulled his lips over his shaft, licking over his slit and tasting precum there before sinking himself down over his cock again. He went down until his nose brushed against Thomas’s curly hair. He felt Thomas’s hand clench into his hair, hips beginning to buck. He drilled his fingers inside, not able to get enough of the hot velvet contractions around them. He twisted them over and over. Thomas bucked up, his cock hitting the back of James’s throat. James pulled off and looked up._ _

__“Yes, look at you,” he said in a voice so thick with lust he scarcely recognized it. “You’re fucking amazing like this. Don’t hide it. You don’t ever have to hide it from me. You taught me that.”_ _

__Thomas managed a smile. “I did. But…that’s not it.”_ _

__James shifted so he was on his knees. His fingers stayed inside Thomas but now he used his other hand to work over Thomas’s cock, slick with his spit._ _

__“Then what is it?”_ _

__“This is…hardly…the time,” Thomas huffed out, unable to keep his eyes fully open under James’s attention._ _

__“Tell me now,” said James, slowing down both hands._ _

__Thomas’s eyes opened wider._ _

__“I’m…afraid. Being with you this way was always beyond words, but…”_ _

__James slowly fucked his fingers inside Thomas and pressed the butt of his palms against his balls._ _

__“But what?”_ _

__Thomas’s back arched off the mattress._ _

__“Oh! For God’s sake! I…I’m afraid to get this close again. Losing you…remembering all this…it hurt so much.”_ _

__If words had been weapons they would have stabbed James straight through the heart. He withdrew his hands and immediately draped himself over Thomas, kissing his mouth._ _

__“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. For all of it. But I want you, all of you. I _need_ to see how I make you feel.”_ _

__Thomas was staring at him now, blue eyes deeper than the ocean and just as overwhelming. Ahh, there it was, that look that told James things words never could, not even from Thomas’s eloquent tongue. That look that said that Thomas needed him as badly as he needed Thomas. And it was frightening and dangerous and perfect. James sighed._ _

__“Oh James…”_ _

__Thomas bucked up, biting his bottom lip._ _

__James took hold of his own cock and guided it between Thomas’s legs. He pushed in with little effort. Thomas gasped involuntarily. Then James went up on his knees and spread Thomas’s legs as far to the sides as they would go and began fucking him in earnest._ _

__Thomas made a broken sound, crying out and James nearly came then and there. He watched as his cock slammed home over and over. He looked up to see Thomas fisting the sheets, head lifted to watch, his body shaking with the impact. Then he let his head drop between his shoulders with a look of ecstasy._ _

__“Oh yes,” he moaned out._ _

__James was so close now, his cock throbbing with want. He didn’t let up. Thomas was pulling at his hair._ _

__“James, fuck….”_ _

__James pulled out except for his head, then drove back inside Thomas and _Christ_ , the feel of Thomas wrapping around his cock all over again was almost enough. Beneath him Thomas was beside himself, uttering half-coherent encouragements and staring intently at James as he worked himself until he was in a stupor. He felt his orgasm wash over him. He drove his cock in deep and rolled his hips and they both cried out. Thomas came seconds later. He hadn’t even touched himself once._ _

__James came with a keen. He closed his eyes and pumped himself inside Thomas, wishing the feeling would never end. When he pulled out he groaned, watching as his come leaked down Thomas’s cleft._ _

__“Fuck,” he muttered, bending down to lick it up and causing Thomas to buck and moan again. He climbed over Thomas and kissed him. Thomas seemed to want to devour him, wrapping his legs around James and crushing their bodies together._ _

__“I’m sorry,” he panted out between ragged and sloppy kisses._ _

__“I’m sorry I was so shut off…”_ _

__“Shh. You don’t have to be sorry,” James replied softly. “We are both learning this again.”_ _

__Thomas gave him a series of longer, slower kisses as their heartbeats came down._ _

__“I know,” he replied. “But I was also worried that perhaps…you would not want it all again. Not want to things to be as…intense as they were. It was dangerous. _We_ were dangerous.”_ _

__Thomas searched his eyes fiercely and James paused to consider his words. _Dangerous._ The very word that had entered his own mind moments ago. Yes, they were very dangerous together. They had grown bold and arguably foolish together in London. It had, more or less, led to their discovery._ _

__But James could no more feel regret for loving Thomas the way that he had than he could feel regret for wanting fresh air to breathe._ _

__“We are dangerous together,” he said at last, brushing Thomas’s dampened hair off his forehead._ _

__“But I would much rather have us dangerous and in love and fucking _free_ than I would ever want us to hold back from one another, as long as you feel the same.”_ _

__Thomas ran his fingers down James’s beard, eyes bright and bottomless and reminding James of the seconds before Thomas had kissed him for the first time._ _

__“Always,” Thomas replied._ _


End file.
